


Blood Brothers

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tag to The French Mistake. What if there was a ittle more interaction between the the real Winchesters and their actor counterparts than we were led to believe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

Sam felt like an idiot sitting at the huge desk with the gigantic picture looming at his back.

This Jared might be his alter-ego in this bizarre world but Sam could never imagine himself as such a person.

Padalecki and his co-star Ackles, who had taken the place of his brother Dean in this reality, didn't even talk to each other!

He marvelled at how they could even work together at such close quarters acting out the Winchesters' emotionally troubled lives, without basic communication.

Well that wasn't his problem, this wasn't their world and he and Dean had to concentrate on finding a way back to their own.

 

Smitten by curiosity, Sam pulled up a biography of the actor who interpreted him.

The first thing he noticed was that although they were roughly the same age, this Jared's birthday was the 19th of July not the 2nd of May  
as his own was, and the rest of his bio read the way Sam would have once wanted his own life to be, apart from the acting gig!

This Jared had been blessed with a happy family, schooling, success, riches; the actor's blinding smiles in the photos, evidence of a full and fortunate life.

He shut down the page and went back to his original research.

At least some version of himself had gotten to live the good life, he sighed.

 

 

"We could stay here, Sammy. You're rich, married and happy. Just about everything you've ever wanted," Dean was saying, ready to do even this for his little brother.

Sam gazed at him. There was no thread of doubt in his heart or mind when he answered.

"We're not even brothers here, Dean. This isn't our world, and these two don't even talk to each other!"

 

The unspoken words Sam didn't voice, hung in the air between them.

[§ None of this is worth what we have Dean, however shitty our real lives might be. Maybe blood isn't everything but I'm so proud to share yours, brother.§]

Dean however didn't need to hear the words, he could interpret them easily from the expression in Sam's eyes. They were blood brothers, soul-mates and nothing they had seen in this world was worth that.

He nodded. They would go home.

 

Jared Padalecki sat at his desk, he felt dizzy, as if there was some void in his memory, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but however  
hard he tried, his mind remained blank, his forehead scrunching up in a frown of exasperation.

He shrugged, maybe he was imagining things; the role he played on Supernatural finally getting to him after all these years.

His wife was always telling him that he had been playing Sam Winchester for far too long! Maybe he should listen.

He booted up the computer but instead of the usual home-page, something was written there. How could that be? Who could have gotten into his computer? Guessed his password?

He read the words, completely taken-aback, a chill running down his spine!

 

"Padalecki!

If you want to play Sam Winchester, know that there's no way you can do that if you don't talk to the actor who plays my brother Dean.  
Get your act together, douche-bag and whatever the reason for your little feud, put an end to it, otherwise I'll come back and whup your ass.

Yes really!

Sam Winchester!"

 

This had to be some dumb joke but whatever, the guy was right about him and Ackles. The whole thing had started off as a joke and it had escalated into a true quarrel. It was time it stopped.

He went to pick up his phone but decided that face to face was the best way to go. He would go to Jensen's trailer and end this childish falling out.

He took a last look at the message, saving it in a folder.

Jared wasn't ready to believe it was written by Sam Winchester, a fictional character... Or was he?

 

The End.


End file.
